The Nautica Mountain
by Sigma-del-Prisium
Summary: Halkeginia has been ruled by the feudal lords of magic. The commoners living in bare sustenance, given by their magocratic masters, that they are expected to be grateful, and their services a must as they are scions of the Founder. Now a great power from a world of titans built by the hands of common people and knowledge will test if they will adapt or cease to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

1023 T.E (Traction Era)

30 MILES NORTHEAST OF SAMAR

Dark clouds blot the sky as a large thunderstorm rumbles over the raging sea and heavy rain pours down to the sea. Amidst the storm is a small mountain of metal and stone that is coursing through the raging sea and undeterred by the waves it hitting its sides.

This is the amphibious city of Nautica, one of the eight-tier traction cities and also one of most developed cities in the world. For centuries since it is made, it has been a peaceful city hailing from Arafaru which was once a sea now a large land bridge connecting northern Australia and Papua Island. The Nautica usually keeps itself supplied thanks to the solar reactors placed over the extended sides of the first two tiers over the great under tier which serve as the base of the city, and its two-tier botanical farm which provides food to feed the city's inhabitants. The city also usually traded with fellow traction cities or static settlements it encounters on its travels, and only feed upon smaller predator cities that dared attack it.

It has been a grueling time for the city and its inhabitants as they crossed the sea in this storm. Only that it wasn't this storm that the Nautica is worrying about… but rather it is another storm they're worried about.

* * *

NAVIGATION CENTER

The heavy rain pounded the windows of the Navigation Center as Maverick Stuart, chief navigator, watches the sea and the sky with one of the telescope stands for signs of trouble. Beside him are two helmsmen currently steering the city and keeping it leveled. It has been a grueling week for them and the city as a whole.

"Any signs of Green Storm?" Chief Stuart asked without looking away.

"None of lookouts reported any signs of Green Storm presence." One of the navigation crew reported.

"Very good." He replied with relief as he stepped away from the telescope stand. "Looks like we can get some rest and make some repairs."

As if to emphasize his point, the overhead fluorescent lamps and the console screens around the room flickered for a few seconds before returning to normal. The crew then checked their respective consoles for any defects that didn't appear.

"Call up the maintenance crew to check our cables and for any damage that needs fixing." He delivered his command the communications officer at his station. He then received an affirmative just as his command is being relayed.

"It's been a rough week." Someone said behind him. He glanced back and saw his second-in-command, Oliver Stones, approaching him. "Thank goodness! We got some break after all that."

"Indeed." He then returned to watching the sea as Stones joined him.

The world had taken a dark turn when the leaders of the largely peaceful Anti-Tractionist League were ousted by an extremist faction called the Green Storm. Green Storm vowed to destroy all traction cities so they can make the Earth green, and had waged a global war to hunt down every traction cities they can find. The traction cities fought back and soon an alliance of German-speaking cities, the Traktionstadgesellschaft, is formed which later grew as the war raged on. The war have been going on for over a decade now, and Green Storm used every resource they can get their hands on.

Unfortunately, the technologies of the Nautica happened to be on their shopping list and the Nautica has been subjected to a number of raiding missions by the Green Storm. They had their first break when they reached for Nihon, far from Green Storm bases, and settled near the eastern coast facing the Pacific Ocean. From there, they've began preparations to step up their defenses. More defensive batteries are constructed along the rim of each tier, several buildings along the outer edges are reinforced and connected with one another, and armored skirts are erected where they can with the limited resources they have.

From there, they've set their course towards the Philippines and travelled over water near the coast before departing from the coastline upon reaching the southernmost tip of Nihon. They made for a straight course for Samar to hopefully trade for some resource and avoid any Green Storm forces. They were first intercepted when they got close to Okinawa where a local Green Storm base has been established and launched a large force of airships. From there, they've fought a defensive battle while they've made a change of course that would take them on a curve into the Pacific Ocean instead of a straight course to Samar.

They then entered a typhoon as they get close to Philippines which deterred their pursuers since airships aren't designed to such weather. From there headed for Samar while keeping close to the coast and they've finally reached their destination where they hope to get some more resources.

The Philippines is one few places in the Anti-Tractionist League where they can make trade or even perform mining expeditions. It is also one of the places that resisted the warmongering ideals of Green Storm, so it is here they hope to get some resources to replenish their stocks and make repairs.

"Chief, we're nearing the coast. Lookouts say they found a large clearing at bearing two-four-zero." The communications officer reported. "No sign of activity."

"Should be as good as any place." Chief Stuart nodded at that. "Tell the lookouts to keep watch." He told him needlessly before giving his command. "Set course for the coast. Bearing two-four-zero."

"Setting course. Bearing two-four-zero, aye." One of the two helmsmen replied before they turned the steering wheels to adjust the city's course.

Chief Stuart felt the sensation of the floor swaying under his feet as the city adjusts its heading. It's an invigorating experience even though he had lived in this city for his entire life. The constant throbbing of the massive engine reverberating throughout the superstructure as it powered the city. This sensation is natural for all of those who lived in the city, and he quite enjoyed it.

He then headed for the chart table located at the center of the room where he joined the two of his crew looking at the large map of Filipinas placed over it. From there he discussed which suitable part of the land beyond the coast to park their city.

It took them over an hour to get within several miles from the coast. The storm had calmed down a bit during that time but the thunder continued rumbling from dark clouds. The city continued steaming for the coast now within their sights.

* * *

LOOKOUT STATION BACKGAMMON

The radar operator yawned as he shifted in his seat before resuming to watch the radar displays on the large console before him. Around him are the other operators of the lookout station with their own consoles.

It been a very stressing week especially after the nearly constant chase by Green Storm airships ever since Okinawa. He didn't envy those manning the cannons and batteries during those days. The attacks were relentless as their airship destroyers bombarded them with rockets and even larger airship carriers sending suicidal tumbler bombs piloted by overzealous kids from what they heard.

Lookout Station Arthur is one of the eighteen similar facilities around the Nautica that are tasked with detecting any objects such as airships using a combination of radar and automated telescopes. These equipment are located near the designated point of their tier they're assigned in. They are also used to direct the weapons of the defensive batteries towards hostile targets.

He was drinking some coffee from a tin cup when one of the panels started blinking and buzzing. He quickly checked the radar screens and saw several unknowns being detected which keep increasing.

"What the hell!" He cursed as he placed his tin cup on one side of the console. This got the attention of the other operators. "I'm getting a large number of contacts. Bearing three-three-zero. Range three point three miles."

"Adjusting cams." Another operator stated as he inputted commands into his console. He watched the images on his main screen adjusted and focused on a massive group of darkened shapes floating in the air. The resolutions were adjusted until they showed grainy shapes of airships moving in formation towards them. The silhouettes of the airships matched the looks of Green Storm airship destroyers and the much larger airship carriers. "Airships matching Green Storm designs are confirmed."

"Sounding general quarters."

* * *

Allan Magayon was startled when he heard the sirens blaring outside the barracks. He quickly jumped off the bottom bunk of double deck bed along with the others around the room. He already have his uniform on but unbuttoned and his helmet hanging by the wall near him. He quickly grabbed his helmet and then ran out the barracks with the others.

Once outside and under the rain, he can see the alarm klaxons flashing red lights and its sirens blaring loud. The searchlights then lit up and are directed towards the formation of airships. He finally reached the post which is a large gun turret, one of many, with two 130 mm dual purpose guns. He quickly took his place in the gunner's seat with the turret crew already there.

"Gunner Magayon reporting!"

"Receiving firing solutions!" The gun commander reported as he watched the displays of the gun director which is receiving solution from the lookout station.

Allan steered the turrets towards the direction of the airships, numbering over two hundred, within the specification of the firing solutions. The guns are already loaded with flak shells and their fuses set, and the two loaders already setting another pair of shells ready for loading. They then heard the salvo buzzer blaring in a loud even tone, signaling weapons free.

BOO-MPH!

The two guns delivered their salvo alongside the other turrets firing their own salvos from different tiers. Large number of black clouds popped within the nearest formation of airships, and the high velocity shrapnel shredded a number of airship destroyers. The twin 30mm gun mounts started firing streams of tracers into the air and strafing the incoming airship destroyers. Several more airship destroyers are either torn apart by the large bullets or their hydrogen gas ignited by the tracers and burst into flames.

The empty shells were automatically ejected and the guns are quickly loaded with new shells by the loaders. The guns then spoke again and one of the shell tore through one of the airship destroyers before detonating a flak cloud behind it which damage a few airships nearby. By this time, the airship destroyers are within range and began firing rockets back.

* * *

Diana Price, drench under the rain, ran along the path between the outer and middle lines at the starboard side of Tier 5. Around her, the RATATATA of the roaring 30 mm guns and the BOO-MPH of the larger 130 mm guns bombarded her ears. She had grown used to it by now but it still deafened her. She noticed a small barrage of rockets heading to her general direction.

"Rockets!" She shouted to the nearby gunners who already took notice. She ran towards the cover she can reach, a concrete barrier, and ducked behind it as the rockets two rockets passed over her and hit the sides of a twin 130 mm gun turret with minimal damage. The rest of the rockets hit the barriers or the floorings.

A number of the 30 mm gunners were thrown by the explosions with several immediately killed by the impact or the shrapnel, and even more were wounded. Medics began rushing from the fortified buildings of the inner defense line and started administering aid to the moaning wounded.

She then returned to running towards her posting which took her over a minute. Her post is a 20 mm gun cluster and behind it is another cluster on an elevated platform already firing tracers. Two of the four gun mounts are already destroyed and the dead gunners are being placed over stretchers by medics. One of the two remaining guns is already occupied which left her the last twin gun mount. She quickly took her post as she sat on the gunner's seat ad grabbed the level controls. She then aimed for the nearest airship destroyer and fired two streams of tracers at it. Her shots shredded its gas envelope add opened a gaping hole where the hydrogen gas started leaking. The airship destroyer then began pummeling towards to the earth.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as she aimed for another target. She then saw the larger airship carriers getting closer and began dropping objects from its undercarriage. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized those objects to be….

"Tumbler bombs!" She heard someone shouted.

Tumbler bombs are one of the strongest bombs among the Green Storm arsenals, and also one of the most unethical ones as well. It is a large glider bomb piloted by young zealous Green Storm recruits who would stir their aircraft/bomb towards a target of their choosing.

"Focus on those tumbler bombs!" She told the other gunner who nodded back. They aimed their guns at the heading of the tumbler bombs who begin maneuvering through the flak screen. They then started firing at the tumbler bombs with several already taken out by the flak screen. She shot down at least two tumbler bombs with a few more intercepted by the other 20 mm gunners. The rest are coming in too close

"Fek! Incoming!"

She watched as the few remaining tumbler bombs gliding towards them. She jumped off the seat and tried running away. The tumbler bombs crashed and she got thrown to a concrete barrier. The last thing she remembered is increased lighting from the sky and bright blue sprites forming in mid-air before she lost consciousness.

* * *

The Green Storm forces are reaching its victory as they are slowly destroying the defenses of the city. As the Green Storm anticipated their victory, lightning storms started sprouted from the thundering storm above as if the gods are angered by their actions.

All over the Nautica, bright blue sprites started forming all over the traction city as lightning-like discharges started flowing across its entire structure. The Green Storm airships took noticed of this abnormal event and started turning away from their prey like a plague.

Then in one final act, several large lightning bolts converged in the storm clouds over the Nautica and struck it in one titanic lightning bolt. And in a blinding flash and thunderous roar, the Nautica is no more.

[Author's Note]

Hello, fanfiction! It's been so long. I hope all of you like this new story I've started to revamp my stride. I'm sorry for those who were waiting for the updates on my previous stories since I'm already out of steam for them. It didn't help with college works and stresses.

Good news, I finally graduated and I'm currently waiting for the new "review schedule" for the board exam next year.

If you have comments or questions, leave them in the comments or send me PMs. I'm on to write chapter 2, The Arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Year 6242 (Founder's Calendar)

TRISTAIN ACADEMY OF MAGIC

It's a beautiful day in the kingdom as the sun shines above the towers of the academy and gracing the inhabitants with its warm light. The cooling breeze sweeps over the land and carries with them is the smell of spring.

The Tristain Academy of Magic is famous institution in the kingdom and is well known across Halkeginia as one of the premier places for learning the arcane. The academy is not only a place for learning but it is also a cultural training ground for the young mages who would soon take part in the affairs of the kingdom and beyond. It is here they learn the etiquettes their status requires from them, and also a place where they can make connections for future use.

Today is a special day for the second year students since this is the day that the Spring Summoning Ceremony is performed. The ceremony is a time when the students would summon their familiars which are creatures whose characteristics matches the element of their summoners.

The ceremony is already under way as Louise watched one of her classmates, a petite girl with short blue hair, summoned a Rhyme dragon out of a swirling gust of wind. The dragon flew about in a circle for two laps before landing before young girl. Her classmates were awed by the appearance of the Rhyme dragon as such magnificent creature is bordering legendary.

"Wow, Tabitha! That's one great familiar." Kirche remarked as she walked to the petite girl alongside a large red salamander with a flame on its tail tip. She has a tan skin with a long red hair, and has a generous pair of breasts which are showing through her white blouse.

Tabitha nodded in reply to her friend's remark. The rhyme dragon chirped and looked at bald man approaching them.

"This is a great familiar, Ms. Tabitha." Professor Colbert remarked as he looked at the dragon with fascination. "A Rhyme Dragon of all things. These creatures are said to have been extinct."

He examined the rhyme dragon for a short while before he caught himself from being too absorbed. He looked at the mass of students and their familiars while looking for anyone who hasn't participated yet.

"Is there anyone else who hasn't participated in the ceremony?" Professor Colbert asked the students who looked around.

Hiding behind a group of students and their familiars is a young petite girl with a long wavy hair of strawberry pink reaching to her past her short skirt. She is Louise Valliere of the Valliere clan and also known for her failure as a mage.

Louise is feeling nervous as she is the only one who hasn't summoned a familiar yet, and even worse she isn't confident about her magic. If she fails this, the student body would picking on her for years to come, or be removed from school entirely.

She prided herself for knowing about most of the aspects of various spells and apothecary. The only problem with her is the application of her knowledge as every spell she tried casting always ended up blowing up in her face, or in some cases everyone's faces. This is how she got her nickname "Zero" since is never able to cast any spells.

"Oh! I believe Louise hasn't participated yet, professor." Kirche said slyly with a small smirk as she glanced at where Louise's head was poking from behind a group of student.

Louise jerked a bit as soon as she saw Kirche glanced at her directly. She straightened herself and prepared herself for the inevitable. She then walked out from behind the group and headed towards Professor Colbert for the ceremony.

Kirche, Tabitha and their familiars already left by the time she got there, and Professor Colbert is already waiting for her to provide some last minute guidance. She listened to him for a few moments before he is finished. She nodded with some gratefulness to him before he moved away from the clearing. Around her, the students are backing away with their familiars as they've anticipated another explosion that usually happens every time she casted a spell.

She mustered all the necessary incantations and arranged her thoughts necessary for the summoning spells. She took a deep breath as she raised her wand with the incantation in mind.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the Pentagon of Elements," She first stated as she felt the magical energy within her flowing from the center of her body to her arm and finally out of her hand into the wand. She then raised the wand above her head as she proceeded with the last incantations. "I call upon the powers to grant me of the divine, beauty, wisdom and power! Heed my summoning and come forth!"

A bright indigo energy concentrated on the tip of her wand and is released as soon as she whipped her wand forward. A bolt of indigo shot out of her wand before bursting into a giant column of lightning reaching for the sky. A blinding flash burst from the sky which caused everyone to dive for the ground and block their eyes. For that briefest moment, Louise found herself facing with something of impossibility.

Before Louise is a gigantic construct of metal towering above her like she's merely an ant. Bright lights seems to radiate from it like some malevolent spirit declaring itself. She can also feel the rumbling in the air as if the earth and sky trembles before it. And in one last moment, massive jaws opens before her and reveals its bright and searing hot interior like the mouth of a volcano. After that, she can only see darkness.

* * *

Louise groaned as she regained consciousness and she felt her head like it was about to explode. She took controlled breathing to get her body relaxed as her headache subsided. She then felt that she is lying on something soft which tells her that she isn't at the courtyard. Her eyes fluttered as she opened her eyes and is greeted by the smooth cream ceiling.

She then heard someone speaking and looked to her right and watched a maid with short black hair approached her. On her hands is a tray with two glasses and a water filled glass jug.

"Oh you're awake." The maid placed down the tray on a nearby table before heading for her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Where am I?" Louise then groaned as she tried to seat up before clutching the side of her head. The maid approached her but Louise raised her hand to stop her.

"You're in the infirmary." The maid answered as she filled a glass with water. She then handed it to Louise who accepted it and drank the soothing water. "You've been in bed since this morning."

"What time is it?" Louise asked as she looked out the window on the far wall two beds across from her. It is shady outside with outdoor courtyard and the academy walls covered in gray.

"It's past noon." This surprised Louise as she didn't expect to be out that long. The last thing she can recall is the Summoning Ceremony and it was bright that time with no cloud in sight. She then quickly remembered about her summoning.

"Where's my familiar?!" She asked with a higher voice and winced as the headache struck again.

"I'll go fetch Madam Ludres and the professors. They'll be more able to accommodate your inquiries." The maid then bowed before leaving the infirmary while leaving a stuttering Louise.

_Later_

Louise is lying on the infirmary bed as Professor Ludres examined her with a triangle water-based spell with the tip of the professor's wand shining bright blue. The professor is the Professor Ludres continued her examination, frowning a bit at times, until she is stopped.

"She's in good health and I found no physical ailments from her." Professor Ludres stated to Louise and the two faculty members, Professor Colbert and Miss Longueville. "But I suggest her to stop from casting _any_ spells in the meantime. More so now that her willpower is greatly diminished."

Louise frowned a bit from that statement but let it go since she did feel her own willpower quite drained. She listened to the conversation as Professor Colbert spoke.

"Thank goodness, I was really worried about Miss Valliere's condition during the ceremony." Professor Colbert said with a sigh of relief. "You may take your leave, Miss Ludres. We still have a few questions for Miss Valliere regarding the incident."

_Incident?_ Louise thought with surprise and then dread. It meant something happened during the ceremony. Her line of thought ranged from summoning a dangerous creature to her summoning an explosion and injured someone. She snapped out after noticing Professor Ludres leaving the infirmary and Professor Colbert looking at her. Beside him, Miss Longueville readied a clipboard consisting of few pieces of parchment backed by a thin wooden board, and an ink and quill on the side table to Louise's right.

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" Louise asked and gulped a bit with a hint of fear.

"Oh! Don't worry, Miss Valliere. You're not in trouble." Professor Colbert waved his hand a bit while shaking his head. "I only have a few inquiries regarding what you remembered about the Summoning Ceremony this morning."

Louise sighed with relief now knowing she isn't in any serious trouble although it made her curious what the professor has to inquire. This also reminded her about the question that she asked the maid earlier but the professor beat her to it.

"I'm sorry to inform you… that the ceremony didn't summon a familiar for you." Professor Colbert said with an apologetic look. Louise slumped at that since failing the ceremony solidly marked her failure as a mage. "But it yielded something… unexpected… We can't really tell. Which is why we have some questions for you."

Louise looked up to the professor with some confusion at that although the thought of failing the ceremony still lingered upon her.

"What can you remember after performing the incantations?"

Louise thought about for a few moments until she remembered that vision of a… mountain of iron, the best description she can get. She contemplated about this for a bit since visions aren't that unknown especially among the kingdoms of the continent.

"I recall a sort of vision right after the flash." Louise started as she brought up all what she can remember. The vision still have her a shiver when she recalled the raw power of its presence. "In the vision, I saw a mountain of iron."

"A mountain of iron?" Miss Longueville spoke for the first time. "That doesn't sound much. Is it a golem of some sort?"

"It's not really a mountain but it's the best thing I can say due to its sheer size." Louise replied before continuing. "I didn't get a clear look of it since the vision is blurred." She then explained the other details of her vision until she finished. "It also has this… presence like of a powerful spirit or a titan."

"Hmmm… Interesting." Professor Colbert said as he held his chin with his thumb and fore finger while thinking through his studies. "This construct sounds like the entombed spirit of _Meizon Barctum_." The others looked at him in confusion to which he explained with some enthusiasm. "The _Meizon Barctum_ is an earth titan that is said to have once walked Halkeginia before the arrival of the Founder. The titan is said to possess powerful magic to bring shake the earth and bring forth volcanoes. The elemental spirits banded together to bound the titan to its very domain and created the Crown Mountain in northeastern Gallia."

Louise and Miss Longueville looked at him with confusion on how the Professor Colbert knew about it especially for the latter who has access to the _off-limits_ portion of the library like all members of the faculty. Professor Colbert smiled sheepishly as he got excited with explaining subjects outside the standard curriculum.

"I will look into this subject later and hopefully may yield some answers." Professor Colbert said to which Louise nodded. She then heard a rumbling of thunder, muffled by the windows, and asked about the sudden change of weather.

"That's the most peculiar thing about the effects of your summoning." Professor Colbert stated with a sign of concern. He then proceeded to explain to Louise what transpired soon after her summoning.

* * *

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the Pentagon of Elements,"

Professor Colbert watched Miss Valliere as she performed her incantations for the ceremony. He had hopes for the young scion despite her incapability of magic. He knew this is a sign of elemental misalignment since any mage trying to perform a spell outside their affinity would cause a backlash or not work at all. Also Miss Valliere's explosions is a sign of a backlash showing she do have willpower but it is confusing since none of the elements worked with her. He hoped the summoning ceremony would yield some results and hopefully work on how to better teach Louise of magic. He then

"Heed my summoning and come forth!"

He wasn't prepared for what happened next after a bolt of energy shot out of the young mage's wand. The bolt then burst into a large lightning shooting out to the sky with a crack of thunder. He quickly looked away and covered his eyes with his free arm. Around him, he can hear the students screaming and their familiar screeching in alarm.

The lightning soon faded as quickly as it formed. He then placed down his arm and looked around to see the student still reeling from blindness.

"Is everyone alright?" He called out to them. He received replies from the students saying they're unhurt and nothing serious. He then noticed that it is much darker than just a moment ago and heard a thunder rumbling. He looked up and saw a massive storm cloud hovering over the academy with more thunder rumbling within the dark clouds.

"Louise!" He heard Kirche shouting. He looked at her direction and saw her by Louise's slumped figure while cradling her head. Nearby Tabitha checking upon Louise's vitals.

He quickly ran to them and inquired the two about Louise's condition.

"She's having a hard time breathing." Kirche said with Louise taking large breaths and sweating. "She's also running a fever."

"Let's get her to the infirmary quickly." Professor Colbert said as he casted a levitation spell and lifted Louise off the ground. He and the two headed into the academy tower with Louise between them.

* * *

Louise is currently climbing up the staircase towards her dormitory. She was allowed by Madam Ludres to leave the infirmary after Professor Colbert's questioning about her summoning. The entire proceedings took a few hours and it is now night time. It still baffled her how a storm cloud appeared, and the professor said it is somewhat magical in nature. It is also moving on its own accord even though there's no wind to push it and it is also growing larger by the hour.

She soon reached the dormitories and headed for her room. As she is about to open her door, the door next to her door opened and Kirche exited it. Kirche quickly noticed Louise by her door and greeted her.

"Hi, Louise. How are you feeling?" Kirche said with a thin smile. Louise frowned a bit to this since Kirche wasn't what she called a caring one although the not the worst. "You gave us a scare earlier this morning."

"I'm fine, Kirche." Louise replied with some irritation.

She opened the door to her room and then closed it behind her. She lit the candle stand on a small table by the side of the door. She then carried it to the main table with two chairs near her bed and dressing table. She then took off her uniform, leaving her naked expect for her underwear, and threw them into the laundry basket near the door. She then took a night gown from her wardrobe and put it on.

She then looked outside to see the gloomy night sky due to the large formation of storm cloud blocking the light of the twin moons. At a short distance, she can a large wall cloud forming under the storm formation with lightning flashing around and within it. Curious, she walked towards the window and opened it. She is greeted by the low rumbling of thunder. She watched as the lightning flashes intensified as more and more lightning started jumping out of the storm cloud. She knew this isn't natural and since this is the same storm that was spawned by her summoning attempt, she continued watching with anticipation.

After a few moments, several large lightning flashed and arced from the storm formation before converging into the wall cloud. A larger pillar of lightning shot out from the wall cloud and crashed into the ground with a blinding flash. She is forced to cover her eyes and is deafened by the roar of thunder. She quickly recovered and looked at where the lightning event occurred. She saw that the storm cloud in the immediate area already dissipating and allowed the moon light to pierce through. She gaped in shock as soon as she saw the very _mountain of iron_ in her vision illuminated by the moon light. She can also see beams of light shooting out from various points on its side along with various lights all over it.

"What in the name of Brimir is that!?" She heard someone said and looked to her right.

She saw a blonde girl looking out of her window as well and wide-eyed in shock. She had two blonde drill-shaped hair draping from both sides of her head.

Louise looked around to see other students poking their heads through their windows and pointing at it. She looked back at the _mountain_ again and contemplated her thoughts as she watched those beams of light scanning around like they were its eyes.

_What in the world is that thing?_ Louise thought as she continued watching it with both fascination and fear.

[A/N:]

Sorry for the delayed update. Got stuck up on schedule here at home. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

For all readers, do please place your comments about the chapter and what suggestions can you provide for the story plot. More information about the Mortal Engines universe would be provided in later chapters once i got the meeting together.

Have a good day to you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

1023 T.E. (Traction Era)

[UNKNOWN LOCATION]

Tier VI, Nautica

All what Allan Magayon can remember is being blinded by a flash coming out of nowhere. He moaned as he regained consciousness and became aware of someone speaking to him.

"Allan! Wake up!" He heard the gun commander speaking to him while shaking him up by the shoulders. Allan groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the gun commander's face over him. "Good, you're awake! Fred! How's Eric?"

Allan groaned as he sat up from the floor and took a look around him. He is currently behind the turret with the steel door open. He saw the medics tending to various wounded with some already being placed aboard the large covered back of the medical trucks. He then watched two ambulances, vans with a wider rear covered cargo bed for patients and medics, drove towards the direction fortifications to be brought to the hospital behind them. Across two turrets to the right of their own, he saw the mangled rubble of the destroyed portion of the second line with people already working through them. There are occasional dead bodies being recovered from the rubble in various states, and these are then laid a few meters from the rubble with various medics checking for identifications.

"Uuggh… What the hell happened?" He groaned as he slowly stood up with one of his hand on the side of the turret for support. He then shook his head a bit before steadying himself on his feet.

"I don't know. Everything just went white." The gun commander replied as he helped Fred move Eric to a better position. Eric called up for a medic and one medic soon came to them. "Now where in the middle of a forest!"

"And Luna just got a sister." Allan remarked while looking up into the sky. Hanging above in the sky are two moons shining brightly above the tiers of the Nautica.

* * *

TIER 1, Nautica

GOVERNMENT PALACE

The Government Palace is the seat of the Nautica government where the executive and legislative functions are performed, and contained the offices of the members of the Nautica High Council and the Chief Magistrate and their residences.

The palace complex, and the entire tier, is defended by a network of casemate barriers, 130 mm dual-purpose guns and 30mm autocannons against outside threats. The defenses were able to prevent much damage to the Government Palace, and repairs are underway all over the tier.

An emergency meeting is currently being held in the Session Hall to discuss the happenings after the event that occurred hours earlier during a heated Green Storm raid. The Session Hall is large rectangular room with two concentric semi-circular tiers of desks facing a large decorated desk, and behind that desk is the large banner with the Nautica's coat of arms. The coat of arms is composed of an eight-spoked golden wheel with a silver compass rose, pointed at the cardinal directions, superimposed over the hub of the wheel, and placed over a dark blue background.

"As far as we know the _Event_ is largely electrical in nature due to the appearance of the electric sprites and formation of lightning-like surges across the superstructure." Director Canberra stated to the assembly before him from his seat. "As to where, is anyone's guess considering the radical appearance of the second moon."

Director James Canberra is head of the Nautica Engineerium which is responsible for the maintenance of the Nautica's infrastructure and propulsion, and also for research and development of technologies. He is wearing a white shirt under a waistcoat vertically striped black and gray, and black pants.

"So you're saying we're in another world?" One of the councilor remarked with a hint of amusement.

"Judging by the evidences around us, I will say yes. No matter how crazy that sounds, _councilor_." Director Canberra replied with a sneer. It's been a hectic day and he doesn't have the patience to deal with such attitude.

"Don't use that tone on me, Mr. Canberra! I'm a-"

A loud knocking sound echoed throughout the Session Hall and interrupted the retort when the Chief Magistrate Harrison struck the gavel on the sounding block several times.

Chief Magistrate Harrison is middle aged man in his mid-forties with already streaks of gray mixed with his black hair. He is currently wearing a morning dress which consists of a white shirt under a tailcoat and gray pants.

"Order! Councilor Ackerson, refrain from making unnecessary remarks." Chief Magistrate Harrison told Ackerson as he placed the gavel to the side of the sounding block. Councilor Ackerson settled back into his seat and unhappy with being interrupted.

"Now… General Armstrong, what's the status of the Guard and our defense?"

"Sir, we have over nine hundred dead and over a thousand wounded who are currently still recovering at the hospitals." General Mira Armstrong first reported as she read the files from the opened folder before her. "We lost approximately 43% of our weapon platforms but the rocket platforms are largely intact, and several armor curtains and fortifications are breached at the front and portside. I've already given priority to the 130 millimeters and 30 millimeters."

General Mira Armstrong is a tall woman with shoulder-length blond hair, and have a slightly muscular build on her otherwise slender figure. She wore a dark blue military coat with her Guard insignia patches on her shoulders and the Guard badge over her left chest. She is the chief commander of the Nautican Guard which is the primary security and defense force for the traction city and its citizens.

"Good to hear." Harrison nodded and satisfied that the guns are being repaired. He then looked at another department head seating among the first tier seats. "Mr. Peterson, what is the status of our food and water supplies? And how are the botanicals?"

The door opened as Chief Navigator Stuart enter the Session Hall with a stack of folders with him. He closed the door behind him and apologized to those present in the council. He then took his seat beside the Director Canberra.

"We have enough food from out stocks down at the Gut and storehouses for at best six weeks at our current rationing. Our water supplies are doing fine and the Engineerium's collectors continued to function." Director Peterson reported and then flip to another page of his folder. "As for the botanical farms, the latest attack destroyed six _verticals_ which are going to be another hit to our next harvest. In total, we lost around thirty percent of our harvest."

"Thank you for that report. Save what you can from those six _verticals_ and get some conservation measures drafted." Chief Harrison stated to which Director Peterson nodded.

_Damn, that's over a fifth of the city's total produce._ Chief Harrison thought grimly. _I need to discuss about starting up the algae tanks and adjusting the rations with him later. Maybe we can start some farming in the forest._ He then turned back to Director Canberra for the next issue.

"What about our power and fuel? How are we on them?"

"The generators continued to function at full capacity, excluding back-ups, and majority of the distribution grid continued to function. My people are still repairing the power lines to the outer portions of the tiers." Director Canberra shuffled through the reports in his folder for a few moments until he found the ones he needed. "We're still good on fuel and they can last us for several weeks provided we don't move anytime soon. We lost a three solar reactors but over half the reflectors are damaged, my people are still cleaning up the debris. It is estimated that it will take a month to replace the damaged reflectors. Another month to fully replace the three solar reactors."

"_Sigh._ It's likely for the best especially after all the running. Thank you, Mr. Canberra."

Chief Harrison drank a few sips from a glass of water at the side of his desk to sooth his throat. He placed aside the glass before looking back at the assembly of officials before him and asked them.

"Now is there anything else we need to discuss before we end this session."

"I do, Chief Harrison and it's a reason for my tardiness earlier." Chief Stuart said as he called for an aide and gave him several folders. The aide nodded and distributed them to every official seated as he explained. "Inside those folders are captured images that the lookout stations recorded and passed to the Navigation Center less than an hour before this meeting."

Chief Harrison, and the others, opened the folder given to him and saw several pictures in them. In one of them is the picture of a large stone building with walls around it and wide clearing beyond the walls. It looked like the castle forts used by the Nomad Empires centuries ago. In another picture is a larger building which definitely looked like a castle in pre-War Europe, and there's also a large town adjacent to it.

What am I looking at Mr. Stuart?" Chief Harrison asked, puzzled by the pictures Stuart had passed to the assembly.

"These are structures that the lookout stations discovered within visual range of the Nautica." Chief Stuart answered in which Chief Harrison looked back in surprise. "The lone castle-like structure is located around 21 miles west-southwest, and the city is at around 36 miles south-southeast of our present location. And I doubt they would a large traction city appearing out of nowhere."

Chief Harrison looked at him in shock as the implications hit him like a brick wall. He also saw the others especially General Armstrong getting same reactions.

_Out of the pan, and into the fire._ He thought to himself. _Hopefully we won't be burning ourselves too much._

* * *

TRISTAIN ACADEMY OF MAGIC

It is already morning with the sun shining in the blue sky. Louise is only able to have a few hours of sleep due to last night's spectacle that many of her dorm mates witnessed, and it became the talk among the students. The _mountain_ also caused quite a commotion among the faculty and the headmaster already announced for all students to remain behind the academy walls. Security has also been increased as the guard presence along the walls, and a messenger is already dispatched to the capital to call for assistance from the Royal Palace.

Louise is currently walking along one of the outdoor courtyards and enjoying the sun and the morning breeze. The headmaster had suspended classes at the moment until the situation is resolved, and thus she have nothing to do at the moment.

She looked around and saw Professor Colbert on a balcony of the Water Tower. She watched him peering into a large telescope on a tripod stand which is used for astronomy classes.

_Must be examining the _mountain_ that appeared last night._ Louise thought and quite curious what it looked like. Her train of thoughts is interrupted when she heard someone calling her. She looked behind her and frowned at who called her.

Kirche cheerily waved at Louise as she walked towards her alongside her salamander familiar, Flame. Slightly behind her is Tabitha with her blue dragon familiar, Slyphid.

"Good morning, Louise." Kirche cheerily greeted her as soon as she reached Louise. "Planned on seeing what your storm summoned? Because I do!"

Louise wasn't surprised to hear that since Kirche is usually interested in new things or happenings.

"Why would you be interested in such things?" Louise asked with irritation. "Don't you have plans to meet up with the men you've seduced?!"

"Oh! I cancelled all the dates I've planned." Kirche replied nonchalantly. "Besides I'm interested what that thing is considering the lights all over it."

Louise huffed at the first part and irritated at Kirche's attitude. She then looked at Tabitha who is still reading the book she is carrying. She doesn't really have issue with her since she rarely talked to anyone except with Kirche.

"What about you, Tabitha?" She asked Tabitha.

"Curious." Tabitha uttered without looking up. She then flipped to another page and continued reading.

"C'mon let's get going. We don't want to waste more of the day here." Kirche interjected as she headed towards the Water Tower with Tabitha and their familiars in tow.

"Hey! I will not let you get a view of it until I did!" Louise shouted as she chased after them and get ahead of them.

* * *

Professor Colbert is busy with his observations as he peered through the telescope to get a closer view of the _mountain of iron_, or the _Meizon Barctum_ as he classified it. To his left is a large table with a small stack of books and large parchments laid over it with some drawn with varying figures. To his right is a message board with various drawn parchments pinned to it.

"Fascinating."

Professor Colbert has been performing observations since dawn and he has been captivated by what he saw since then. He had the furniture and various items brought to the balcony of the Water Tower so he can record his findings.

_Calling it a _Mountain of Iron_ isn't quite the right description._ Colbert thought to himself as he continued his observation. He then heard steps echoing from the staircase behind him.

"Huh?" He looked behind him and saw Louise, Kirche and Tabitha coming up from the staircase. He turned to face and greet them. "Good morning, students. Why are you here?"

The three, mostly Kirche and Louise, looked around them and saw the drawings he had pinned onto the message board.

"What are these drawings, Professor?" Kirche asked as she picked a parchment with a crude drawing of buildings and cannons.

"Those are some rough drawings of the construct that appeared last night." Professor Colbert replied, happy to do some lecture about his findings. Kirche and Louise looked puzzled at that and looked at the other drawings pinned on the message board. One of them looked like an eight-layered cake with wheels on its sides. "It's quite fascinating because it is more than just a machine that appeared but rather a _city carriage_ if you can believe that?"

"Eh!?" Kirche uttered and Louise shrieked at the same time. Louise quickly recovered and asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Take a look, Miss Valliere." Professor Colbert presented the open eyepiece of the telescope. Louise accepted as she walked to it and look through the telescope. She didn't expect to see what the _mountain of iron_ really is.

She can see seven tiers, each filled with various odd looking buildings and some looked damaged, stacked upon one another, and all of them over a slight larger… iron box with gigantic wheels with chains of large plates wrapped around them. The tall trees barely even covered a third of the wheels with their height. She can also large cannons protruding out of casemates across the tier. But what really astonished her is that there are people working on them.

"There are really people on them." Louise is awed by the sight. To think that there's a powerful kingdom capable of building such gigantic cities, although she can't really imagine how it can move even with all the mages in Halkeginia due to sheer mass.

"Let me see." Kirche gently shoved Louise to the side and peered into the eyepiece. Louise huffed angrily and crossed her arms. She headed towards the professor who is currently doing some drawings and examining his other works with the occasional opening of a book.

Louise heard the professor muttering about various things she couldn't really comprehend even with her own vast knowledge about magic. She can only understand tidbits about what the professor is saying. She looked to her left and saw Tabitha sitting on the floor by the battlements while reading a book.

"Umm… Professor, I think something just departed from that thing." Louise heard Kirche talking and looked back at her. Professor Colbert stood up from his seat and headed towards the telescope.

"Let me see."

Kirche moved aside to give way and Professor Colbert looked into the eyepiece. He immediately saw what Kirche is talking about. He saw a strange-looking airship rising from one of the tiers. The airship looked like an elongated balloon with what looked like a ship's hull underneath it. The airship then began move forward without deploying any kind of sails. Colbert adjusted the focus of the lenses and the telescope's orientation to get a better view. He is intrigued as to how the airship is able to move without any visible way of propelling itself. The airship then took a turn and heading towards their direction at a speed greater than even the fastest ships in Halkeginia.

"Oh dear. We better warn the headmaster about this." Professor Colbert looked up and called out to the guards. A pair of guards quickly arrived and stood attention. "Tell the Headmaster that an unknown ship is heading towards the academy, and we're about to get some company. Also tell the captain to prepare for the guards for possible hostilities."

The guards nodded and quickly ran down the staircase. Colbert then faced the three students, Tabitha already standing beside Kirche with the book still in her hards, and addressed them.

"We better get ready and alert the rest of the students." They then heard a faint buzzing sound. They looked at the direction of the sound and saw the airship's shape getting closer. They quickly headed down the staircase and ran across the courtyard.

The other students and the servants are already looking up by the time they've reached the courtyard. The airship then passed over the academy walls and the buzzing became louder. The airship then passed over the main gate and started landing.

They ran towards the main gate and arrived just in time for the strange airship to touch the ground. The buzzing sound then ended when the fast spinning blades stopped. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and pointing at the airship. The guards arrived and a formed a line between the airship and the students.

Now that the airship has landed before her, Louise is able to get a better look at it. It's really a strange looking airship with the large balloon nearly twice the size of the hull at the bottom. There are two pods attached to the side of the balloon, one near the front and the other near the rear, and have four blades attached to them. And unlike their ships that uses wood, this one seemed to be made of gray metal.

A door then opened to the side of the airship and reveal a silhouette of a person. Everyone became silent as the guards pointed their spears and tightened their grips, ready to take action. The figure then stepped out and walked into the light, revealing the figure to be a she.

She had short blond hair reaching to her shoulders and a very stern looking face that reminded Louise of her mother. She is wearing a dark blue coat and pants with black boots, similar to the military uniforms of the Royal Forces. She also has a pair of small leather packs on both sides of her waist. She studied them for a few moments until she finally spoke.

"Ni venas en paco."

**[A/N]:**

Sorry for the extended delay, a typhoon passed over our city a week ago and lost power for two days which prevented me from doing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

I really would appreciate what you guys can suggest especially for the future Reconquista, Albion invasion and Romalia arcs. It would also help speed up the writing process.

Have a nice day.

****Updates****

Changed a few mistakes I've missed before. Also what suggestions especially when the plot reaches the part about Prince Wales and Albion Royalty. Can someone give me a better timeline of events from first episode to, at best, the Reconquista invasion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Meetings**

TRISTAIN ACADEMY OF MAGIC

"We come in peace." General Armstrong said to the crowd before her. She's quite concerned about the spear-wielding guards holding a line between her and what she deduced as student considering their uniform.

Four Nautican Guards then exited the gondola and formed a line behind her. They are armed with 9mm Reman submachine guns held in their hands and pointed sideways to the ground. They have holstered 9mm pistols on their left side, and have sheathed short swords on their right waist. She herself is armed with .45 Peacekeeper revolver, and a short kukri sheathed behind her and hidden the tail end of her coat.

The guards quickly reacted by leveling their spears at them, and the crowd behind them pulling back a bit with alarm. In a few moments, a bald man, wearing a long blue robe and wielding a tall wooden staff, came to the guards and said a few words to them. The guards slowly nodded then stood in attention, pulled back their spears and placed them upright by their right side. He then faced her and spoke.

"Que me pode entender?"

General Armstrong raised an eyebrow a bit as she didn't understand much the significance of the chant earlier. She replied while shaking her head and motioning to her. "Sorry I cannot understand you."

The man looked surprise at her reply, probably unable to understand what she said, but is understood what she meant. He then sighed with a look of disappointment. General Armstrong had decided to take the initiative to introduce herself.

"I am General Mira Armstrong." She gestured to herself.

"Generalo… Mira… Armstrong." The man tested saying it to which she nodded. He then gestured to himself and spoke. "Son profesor Jean Colbert." General Armstrong nodded and replied.

"We…" She gestured to herself and her guards. "are from the city of Nautica." She then pointed to the gigantic stature of the Nautica towering over the forest.

"Si, nós vimos a súa chegada co meu telescopio." The man replied and gestured to his eyes then pointed to their airship and the Nautica. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

Professor Colbert is quite enthusiastic with making dialogue with a new, and advanced, civilization but he didn't expect for the difference in language. Although he should have thought of that but it didn't deter him from taking the initiative.

The short dialogue had gone well enough but the guards behind her is making the academy guards nervous. They have are armed with short musket-like weapons, and have sheathed short swords and pistols on their waists. They're presence and her uniform may mean this Mira Armstrong is a high ranking official in their military.

Mira Armstrong then spoke in her native language which he completely didn't understand and also made a few gestures to the ground and to the Main Tower.

"Ĉu ekzistas pli bona loko ni povas pridiskuti aferojn?"

"Sorry I couldn't understand what you are saying." He slowly shook his head and made his own gestures. Mira Armstrong sighed and clearly unsatisfied with how the dialogue is going.

"I believe she meant to take this talks to another suitable location." He heard an old voice behind him. He turned around and saw Headmaster Osmond walking through a path between the students. He combed his long beard as he looked at Nauticans. "It's been some time since I've spoken that language, and I'm quite rusty with it."

"Amazing. I didn't know you could speak such language." Professor Colbert is impressed that the Headmaster knew the newcomers' language.

"Sadly, no. I only know bits and crumbs of the language but enough to make small conversations." Osmond shook his head before continuing. "I'll try to speak with them."

Colbert nodded in understanding and stepped aside to let the headmaster take the lead. Headmaster Osmond stepped forward and introduced himself as best as he can.

"_I... name is… Egerton Osmond…"_ The headmaster introduced himself and then gestured to the entire academy. _"I… the head teacher... of this… great… school."_

Mira looked at the headmaster in relief since the headmaster is able to somewhat speak her language. She then re-introduced herself in which Osmond relayed as much as he could to Colbert's benefit.

"_I… General Mira Armstrong… city of Nautica."_

"_I welcome you to our… great school of Tristain."_ Headmaster Osmond then faced the students and the crowd of students and servants to address them. "Guards, return to your posts. I'll take over from here. All students, clear the gateway and return to your dorms." The guards nodded and walked back to their stations while the students left the gateway before scattering across the academy grounds. _"Bring two… of guards…"_ He gestured to the Nautican Guards behind Mira to which she nodded and chose two of her guards. _"Follow I… Talk more inside I office."_

He then led the party into the Main Tower with many of the students still watching from the academy grounds.

* * *

Louise watched the Headmaster lead the newcomers into the Main Tower, likely to the Headmaster's office. She's not the only one watching more closely with Kirche and Tabitha watching them with interest. She also saw the _de facto_ couple, Guiche and Montmorency, watching the procession but with less care, especially the former.

"My… My… You summoned quite a peculiar bunch of commoners." Montmorency commented as she eyed the remaining Nautican guards guarding the airship.

"Don't mind those barbarians, Montmorency." Guiche flauntingly said to Montmorency. "Those backwater brutes will soon learn their manners and be civilized."

"On the contrary, I'd say they're more orderly than you." Kirche remarked before pointing to the Nautican guards leaning against the airship's gondola. She then explained to the bewildered Guiche and the others. "While they looked like they're slacking, they're posture and with one of their hands always near the grip showed that they're more than quick to react. It showed they have extensive training, and their clean identical uniforms and weapons showed they're wealthy enough to afford such."

Louise had to admit, she is impressed with Kirche's deduction but then again Germanians are known to be very militaristic. Germania has the largest military force in the continent and the members of each noble family have training for military officers.

"As expected of a Germanian, you know more about playing swords than acting like a noble." Louise remarked to which Kirche quickly retorted with a small smile.

"I'm sure your eligible noble charms will sway these newcomers to follow your every command since you summoned them."

Louise huffed at that and angrily started at Kirche to the latter's mild amusement. Louise became more livid when she heard Guiche's remark.

"Oh I doubt that. These barbaric plebeians don't even know their betters, let alone ever acknowledging a Zero." Guiche ended it with flick of his rose wand and casted a simple light spell. A small shower of sparkling lights appeared around him and posed for Montmorency.

Louise growled and gave Guiche a very malicious leer which caused him to flinch, including Montmorency. Louise then turned around and left for the dormitories, silently sobbing in tears.

* * *

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

Osmond is currently sitting in his large office chair behind his office desk and seated before him are Professor Colbert and General Armstrong. Armstrong's guards are allowed to stay outside his office but under watch of several Academy guards. Miss Longueville, his personal secretary, joined them and assisted the two men. During their conversation earlier, he only managed to learn that their city was being sieged before they appeared. He tried asking about their purpose of arriving to the academy but the answer he received is beyond what he can understand.

_Oh, Founder. This is harder than I thought._ Osmond thought as he cradled his forehead to his right hand and massaged it. He then took the small opportunity to take a look at Armstrong's figure. She has an excellent figure in his opinion with the right curves mildly hidden by the uniform, and has a generous pair of breasts like Miss Zerbst. _If only she isn't wearing pants._

He then noticed Miss Longueville eyeing him in disapproval, clearly knew what he was thinking. He looked at Miss Amstrong again and flinched as he saw the malicious glare she's giving him. Professor Colbert is oblivious to the tension as he scribbled various things on a parchment while muttering incomprehensibly. He is saved from further grilling when he heard someone knocked on the door. Miss Longueville quickly headed towards the door and opened it a little. She spoke a few words before opening the door for a maid. The maid then pushed in a cart with a tea set and small cuts of cake on a plate.

"Here are your tea and cakes, my lords." The maid said as soon as the tray is set beside the headmaster's table.

"Thank you. Please do give some tea to our guest. I'm sure she's quite famished." Osmond said as she gestured to Mira Armstrong. The maid nodded then proceeded to pouring tea into the cups before offering one for Mira. Mira nodded and gave thanks as she accepted.

"Dankon. Multe estimis."

The maid was surprised at the reply as she understood it and quickly replied.

"Via bonveno, sinjorinon. Ĉu mi povas demandi, ĉu vi parolas ĉi tiun lingvon?"

It is Mira's turn to be surprised as she heard the maid's reply as she is about to sip some tea. She faced the maid and asked.

"Vi parolas esperanton?"

"Jes, via amantino." The maid nodded to which Mira became curious as she didn't expect for someone to speak Esperanto fluently. She then proceeded to ask the maid another question.

"Kie vi lernis tion?"

The maid nodded with a smile and happily answered.

"Ĝi estas la lingvo pasis malsupren per mia avo."

Osmond and the others watched the exchange between General Armstrong and the maid with surprise and intrigue. They didn't expect one of servants in the academy to speak the same language as the newcomer. Osmond only understood tidbits of their conversation but nothing concrete. He then proceeded to get their attention before asking the maid.

"Maid, how are you able to speak that language?"

The maid looked up and a bit embarrassed that she got to excited talking with someone with that language. She composed herself as she faced the headmaster before answering.

"It was a language taught to me by my grandfather. He was a travelling sky trader and it's a standard trading tongue amongst other traders he knew."

"Hmmm… Interesting. I've never encountered a trader using such tongue even those from Rub Al'Khali." Colbert remarked as he rubbed his chin.

"I have to agree. This is also the first time I've encountered such language." Miss Longueville also remarked.

"What is your name, miss?" Osmond asked the maid as he took a better look at her. She has short black hair, a fairly large bust, and has quite an exotic look on her that is not native to Tristain.

"My name is Siesta of Tarbes, my lord." Siesta introduced herself with a curtsy.

"Would you join us for a while and be a translator for us and Miss Armstrong here?" Osmond asked her. "I'll add this to your pay. Help yourself with the tea."

"It would be my pleasure, my lord." Siesta nodded as she stood beside Mira's chair.

"Now let's start over again." Osmond composed himself and sat straight as he clasped his hands over the desk. "My name is Edmund Osmond, headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic." He then introduced the others in the office. "This is Professor Colbert, one of the teachers in this academy." He gestured to Colbert who bowed his head a bit. "And this is Miss Longueville, my personal secretary." Longueville also bowed a bit as she was introduced.

Siesta quickly relayed it to Mira who nodded at that, although she is a bit confused about the _magic_ part. Mira replied with Siesta translating for her.

"_My name is General Mira Armstrong, Chief Commander of the Nautican Guards. We are from the city of Nautica. Can I ask where we are?"_

Osmond nodded at that and replied what he can without revealing too much.

"You are currently in the Kingdom of Tristain at the western coast of Halkeginia." Mira nodded as soon as Siesta finished translating. "Now… Can you tell me why you have decided to arrive at our academy?"

"_It was the decision of the High Council to make contact with this place since it is fairly close to our location."_ Mira first answered before sipping some tea. _"It is also a safer place for us to make contact than the city further south from her, and more unlikely to cause trouble among the populace."_

Osmond nodded in acceptance as he understood what that meant. Last night's event is more than likely witnessed from the Royal Palace and the capital, and had likely caused a fright amongst its populace. He then recalled about the dispatch he had sent earlier, and lightly groaned as he thought about the future trouble that may occur once the Royal Corps arrived.

"Miss Siesta, could you inform General Armstrong if she could contact her superiors? Tell her that I've sent a dispatch since the night before, and that the Royal Army may arrive soon."

Mira looked concern at that as soon as Siesta translated what Osmond said. She then nodded and excused herself with Siesta translating.

"_Thank you for this information, Headmaster Osmond. I will have to go to my ship and inform my superiors about this development."_ Mira then left for the door.

Osmond nodded at that and hopeful that this or the Army's action would destroy this diplomatic mission that got dropped on his table. He then noticed Colbert wanting to say something to which he allowed.

"Headmaster, can I join Miss Armstrong? I can offer some assistance to them and answer some of the questions they may ask, especially with the Royal Army arriving."

Osmond thought about it for a moment and agreed with the professor's suggestion. It would also help smooth the diplomacy with the Nautica, and the professor's inquisitive nature would be useful to get some information out of the Nauticans.

"Go ahead, Colbert. Your assistance would help smooth this diplomacy out." Osmond then looked at Siesta who was still waiting there. He then grabbed a parchment from a drawer of this desk and wrote something on it. "Miss Siesta, go help the professor as a translator and please give this to the head maid so you can be relieved of your household duties in the meantime." He then stamped the parchment and rolled it before giving it to Siesta. Siesta gratefully accepted it. "Now go you too. We have much work to do."

The two bowed and left through the door to catch up with the Nautican general. Osmond sighed as soon as the door closed behind them. He then grabbed his favorite pipe and started filling it before lighting it with a match. He then started smoking as he loudly muttered.

"I'm getting too old for this. And here I thought a desk job is easier."

"I'm afraid I can't help much with that, Old Osmond." Miss Longueville said as she placed down her clipboard on her desk. "Also you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health."

"Oohhh… Just allow me this one, I can't think straight with the stress I'm having." Osmond blow a thin stream of smoke as he exhaled. "Though you got to admit, Miss Armstrong is quite a beauty and have those fabulous bust. I wonder if she's married."

Miss Longueville snapped at that and casted a levitating spell to snatch Osmond's pipe and hit it at his forehead.

"Ow!" Osmond rubbed his sore forehead.

"You shouldn't think such illicit thoughts about another state's representative. Or I'll make sure you take the fall if this diplomacy failed." Longueville sweetly told him but Osmond clearly felt the coldness from the way she smiled at him. Osmond groaned as he retrieved his pipe and then started smoking again.

**[A/N:]**

Here's chapter 4 of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm also asking for OCs that could include in the story. Also I'm taking suggestion who would be part of the Tristanian party for the upcoming official meeting with the Nautica. As usual, please leave suggestion at the comments or PM them to me.

Also, can someone give me a canon timeline of events starting from Saito's summon to, at best, the counter-invasion by the Germanian-Tristain alliance?


End file.
